I'd Give it All Away
by Karen Burikko
Summary: Being Moved to Mediaminer.org under the name Burikko.
1. A Water FIght to Remember

I'd Give It All Away  
  
by Karen Burikko  
  
Chapter II: A Water Fight to Remember  
  
Disclaimer: See first chapter.  
  
Warning: This story is rated 'R' for a reason, so take heed all those who are under the age of 17, turn back now.  
  
Authoress' Note: Yes, yes, this 'R' thing is a whole new world. somewhat. I actually wrote this a while back and just found it going through my floppy disks...otherwise I would have never thought of it again...(really have to love my horrid memory).  
  
Anyways, thank you WhisperingMoon for your review. I can go ahead and guarantee that this chapter will be filled with a lot of fluff and possibly a lemon already...*shrugs* whatever my insane little mind comes up with.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"She's right." Kagome said as she walked past Inuyasha. "We need to wash our clothes."  
  
Kagome slowly got into the chilly water, trying to get used to it. "Inuyasha, "she called, "You better get in before the mud dries." She said, but he was way ahead of her.  
  
He grinned evilly and ran towards the river, jumping high, and landing in the river with a loud splash! Sending a wave of water everywhere.  
  
"INUYASHA!" she screamed as the cold water rushed over her. She glared at him. In return he gave a goofy grin.  
  
"You said for me to get in."  
  
"Get in, not jump in!" she said as she wrung the water out of her hair.  
  
"Feh. Same difference." he said as he crossed his arms and walked over to where she was.  
  
"No, it isn't." she said as she glared at him, but he ignored her and took another step then stretched out his long arms, wrapping them around her. She could then feel her heart beating rapidly in her chest, trying to burst free.  
  
His lips slowly descended upon hers, kissing her with all the passion in his body. Bells rung, and fireworks went off, even more so then their first kiss.  
  
They broke free, each gasping for air. "Inu..Inuyasha, I-"  
  
"Shh.." Inuyasha said gently placing a finger to her now pink lips, "Kagome, I need to tell you something."  
  
Her heart started to beat more rapidly than before.  
  
He, on the other hand, was trying to find the courage to tell her how he truly felt. That he loved her, and would do anything in the world for her. 'I'd give everything away, just to be with her..'  
  
"I ...Damn it! I love you Kagome."  
  
Kagome gasped. Her knees fell weak beneath her, and she fell onto them in the water, but Inuyashaa caught her from going further. Her head was now resting against his chest. "I love you too." she said. With tears of joy streaming down her visage.  
  
"You're crying?"  
  
She sniffed. "Yes, but I'm not sad...They're tears of joy-tears also of love."  
  
This melted the final barrier around his heart.  
  
He caressed her cheek lovingly as he brought her into another passionate kiss.  
  
"Kagome," he said as he held her in his arms tightly, never wanting this moment to end, "Will you...be my mate?" 'Here comes the 'no'.'  
  
She gently kissed the hanyou on his nose. "Inuyasha, yes, I'll gladly be your mate."  
  
He went wide-eyed. 'She said yes?' Now millions of questions ran through his mind. 'Does she know what hanyou and youkai mates mean? Did I hear her correctly?"  
  
While his mind was pre-occupied, Kagome gazed up at his fluffy white ears. Seizing the chance, she reached up and stroked his ear lovingly, resulting in a low rumbling emerging from his throat. Liking his reaction, she did the same to the other one.  
  
Inuyasha was enjoying himself immensely. The sound of Kagome's giggling brought him out of his thoughts. He just gazed down at her, inhaling her scent. She wasn't lying- she did love him. It was so strong he could smell it. Why he hadn't noticed it before was another story. However, now it was so strong, mixed with her usual scent and a slight smell of her arousal. He could feel himself slipping away...slowly and painfully loosing control, along with gaining a tent in his pants. "Kagome.." he said as he grasped her hands, causing her to stop.  
She looked at him as she pouted. "Sorry, I just couldn't resist!"  
  
"You don't know what that does to me..." he sighed trying to regain control. "Don't do that....I MAY not be able to control myself."  
  
"What if I said I didn't care?" she asked, her wrists still in his hold.  
  
"I'd say you'd gotten what you asked for then." He said as he kissed her neck and sent a shiver up and down her body. 'Hehe...looks like I found a sensitive spot...' "Come on," he said scooping her semi-limp body up, "We better be getting back to camp."  
  
She sighed, sorry that their time together and alone had ended. "Okay...but I need to go back to my time."  
  
He stopped dead in his tracks. "Why?"  
  
She raised an eyebrow. "Um, because these are my only clothes left...and they are soaked!"  
  
He bit the corner of his lip. "Feh. Fine, but I'm coming too... Just to make sure you don't take too long."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
End of Chapter II: A water fight to Remember.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Preview of Chapter III: Damn it! Caught in the Act  
  
Inuyasha kissed Kagome's now nearly red lips., licking them asking for entry. She complied and her lips parted, allowing their tongues to meet and a rage of new senses overwhelm them.  
  
"What are you two doing?" the voice came. from somewhere around Inuyasha and the topless Kagome.  
  
~~~*~*~*~*~*~*~~~  
  
Well, heh...no lemon yet, but it's a short story so you know it's going to be soon... 


	2. Damn it! Caught in the Act

I'd Give It All Away  
  
Chapter III: Damn it! Caught in the Act  
  
By Karen Burikko  
  
Disclaimer : See first chapter.  
  
Warning: This story is rated 'R' for a reason. I suggest those who are under seventeen to turn back.  
  
Authoress' Note: Yes, I'm back again. Annoying, aren't I? Well, I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far. Also, this chapter contains lemonade, meaning it's not as potent as the real sex scene. It only has some contact, but either chapter IV or V will have the lemon in it.  
  
Also, if you are looking for another good story to read, check out WhisperingMoon's Human Compensation'. It's very enticing....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~  
  
Once back at the camp, it was already getting late, so Kagome and Inuyasha just decided to wait until morning, and then they would go back to her time. So Kagome pulled out six packages of ramen and six bottles of water. Inuyasha started a fire, Miroku set up the sleeping area, and Shippo.Well Shippo just played around the camp area.  
  
"Dinner's almost ready." Kagome said as she stirred the Ramen and Sango redied the bowls.  
  
"Good 'cuz I'm starvin'." Inuyasha announced as his claws swiped down yet another tree for the fire.  
  
"We have enough wood, Inuyasha," Miroku said as he sat up the last sleeping bag. "Food, on the other hand, I'm not so sure about." He said, getting a glare from Inuyasha and a giggle from the girls.  
  
"Come on you guys," Sango said, "You too Shippo."  
  
The men gathered around as Sango each handed them a bowl of steaming hot ramen, while Kagome handed them each a bottle of water and putting the empty bottle used for the food back in her pack.  
  
"What kind of ramen is this?" Miroku asked, after taking a bite. "It's delicious. I don't think we've had it before."  
  
"Tastes like chicken." Inuyasha said in between gulps.  
  
"It's new." Kagome said as she held up the package. "It's terryaki chicken."  
  
"It is good." Sango added.  
  
The rest of the meal carried on like that- filled with general conversation. However, Inuyasha and Kagome kept exchanging glances. He sat down his bowl and glanced at Kagome then looked towards the direction of the river.  
  
She caught his gaze and silently whispered, "I'll follow shortly." So low, only he could hear.  
  
He nodded and got up.  
  
Miroku looked up at him. "Inuyasha, where are you going?" he asked.  
  
"None of your business, monk." He said as he walked off into the quickly darkening night.  
  
Sango looked at Kagome, who, in turn, just shrugged and she continued chatting until she thought it had been long enough not to look too suspicious. As Sango sat her bowl down for Kilila to finish off the ramen, Kagome spoke up. "I've got to use the restroom. I'll be back."  
  
"Okay Kagome-chan. Hurry back."  
  
"I will." She said as she dashed towards the river to find Inuyasha.  
  
"Think she's going to meet Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Yep."  
  
~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~  
  
Kagome ran to the riverbank where strong arms wrapped around her waist. She gasped, atfirst not knowing who they belonged to, thet is, until he gently kissed her neck and whispered in her ear, "I love you."  
  
She smiled. "I came as quickly as I could." She said as she turned around to face Inuyasha, who started trailing kisses down the exposed portion of her neck.  
  
"Inuyasha." She said as he got to the sensitive spot he found earlier.  
  
Once again, he was loosing control, but this time, neither cared. He gently pulled her to the ground, and into another kiss.  
  
Kagome wrapped her arms strongly around Inuyasha's neck as his hand slowly undid the buttons on Kagome's shirt, then tried to master the art of removing her bra. However, when he couldn't, he whimpered, getting a giggle from Kagome, who reached under the bow in the front and unclasped the hook.  
  
With a big grin and wide- eyes he quickly rid her of her shirt and bra which were strewn to the side, gazing at her beautiful, full breasts. Then taking one in his hand, he messaged it gently, causing her to moan into his sensitive ear, nearly driving him to the edge of his control. He kissed her, nibbling on her lip, then kissing up her neck and nibbled her earlobe before returning to the unattended breast. He gently rounded the nibble with his lips, gently scraping it with his teeth, pleasuring Kagome and causing her to moan rather loudly.  
  
Inuyasha quickly romoved his outer haori as Kagome sucked on his dog ears, sending a shiver down him. It felt so good. He wanted more. He then lay back with Kagome, both of them now being topless, and she laid her hands on his firm, chiseled chest, taking in every part she could.  
  
Inuyasha kissed Kagome's now nearly red lips., licking them asking for entry. She complied and her lips parted, allowing their tongues to meet and a rage of new senses overwhelm them.  
  
"What are you two doing?" the voice came. from somewhere around Inuyasha and the topless Kagome.  
  
The couple looked up to see none other than Sango and Miroku, who just entered the clearing.  
  
Inuyasha let out a low growl he quickly covered his Kagome, who was blushing madly.  
  
"Umm.." Sango began. "Come on houshi, let's give them a minute to dress." She said as she started to walk back, but Miroku just stood there with the goofy grin nearly engraved on his face. As if Inuyasha's growl wasn't enough warning, he started to get up and walk towards the monk. "Come on Miroku!" Sango yelled as she grabbed him by his collar. "Hurry up you two!" she said behind her.  
  
~~~~*~*~*~*~~~~  
  
Shortly after, out came a blushing Kagome and a still-growling Inuyasha, who obviously hadn't cooled down yet.  
  
Kagome kissed inuyasha on the cheek and sped up so she could walked the short route with Sango. Miroku, on the other hand, apparently had a death wish. He slowed down to walk beside Inuyasha.  
  
"So....." he started, with the same grin still on his visage. "I bet she has cute nipples..."  
  
~*WHACK!!!!*  
  
".....er.....a.....I mean dimples!" he quicly corrected as he rubbed the now sore spot on the top of his head. And sped back up.  
  
"Hmph." 'Maybe in Kagome's time, we won't have as many interruptions...' he sighed to himself. 'Maybe...'  
  
~~~~~*~*~*~*~*~~~~~  
  
End of Chapter III.  
  
Next Chapter: Chapter IV: Night of the New Moon.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Preview:  
  
Inuyasha smiled down at Kagome's body, which was glistening with sweat. "I love you, Kagome."  
  
"I love you too, Inuyasha." She smiled as she kissed his sweat-stained cheek.  
  
~~*~*~~ Downstairs :  
  
Mrs. Higurashi smiles as she calls up her relatives. "Yes, that's right. Kagome's getting married."  
  
~~~*~*~*~~~ 


	3. Night of the New Moon Part 1

I'd Give it All Away  
  
Chapter IV: Night of the New Moon (Part 1)  
  
By Karen Burikko  
  
Disclaimer: See first chapter.  
  
Warning: This story is rated 'R' for a reason. No one under the age of seventeen should read this.  
  
Authoress' Note: Hello yet again. Thank you to those who reviewed the story so far. In case you're wondering, this story is pretty much already written out; all I have to do is edit, thus enabling me to post quickly.   
  
This story will more than likely end in the next two chapters, leaving unanswered questions I'm sure.... But if I get a request to continue, I will, but I have some other stuff I want to get out of the way first.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning, Kagome and Inuyasha waved goodbye to their friends and headed towards the well. And once they arrived, Inuyasha grasped Kagome's hand and leapt in.  
  
~*~*~  
  
It was still early as they climbed out of the well and walked towards the Higurashi residence.  
  
The delicious smells of fresh fruit, bacon, eggs, and pancakes could be smelled. "Come on, Inuyasha." Kagome smiled as she pulled him along.  
  
"Hello? Mom? Souta? Jii-chan? I'm home! " She smiled up at Inuyasha. "Oh, and can Inuyasha stay with us while I'm here?" Kagome called out as her mother entered the room.   
  
"Kagome," Mrs. Higurashi said as she hugged her daughter and then she pulled back to examine her. "Well, you look fine. No injuries." She smiled. "Welcome home."   
  
"Inuyasha!!!!!!" came a voice whthathey all knew too well. The young boy nearly leapt onto Inuyasha.   
  
"Whoa kid, take it easy." Inuyasha let out a chuckle. He picked up the young male and placed him on his shoulder. These people new him from only the few times he had visited, yet, they treated him like family. He couldn't help but feel the same way back.  
  
"Inuyasha, are you going to be staying for a while this time?" Souta asked as he looked at Inuyasha with hope-filled eyes.  
  
The hanyou looked at Kagome who smiled and nodded, as did Mrs. Higurashi. "Sure kid."  
  
"Cool!"  
  
"Come on you three You're just in time for breakfast." Mrs. Higurashi stated happily as the three followed her into the kitchen.  
  
"Breakfast sure smells good." Kagome said as she sat down to the table. Inuyasha sat beside her.  
  
"I sure hope it is good." Mrs. Higurashi said with a laugh. "Oh, by the way... Kagome, don't forget- Jii-chan and I are going out of town. Mr. Motoshi is ill, but since he lives a good hour away, we'll be staying the night. However, we should be back around noon tomarrow. You'll have to look out for Souta though."  
  
"Okay mom." She said as Mrs. Higurashi poured them a glass of milk.   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
After breakfast, Mrs. Higurashi took Souta to get a hair cut and to do some errands. Jii-chan followed mumbling something about the wrong ointment, leaving Kagome and Inuyasha to themselves.  
  
Kagome walked up the stairs and to her room, quickly followed by Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha, I'm going to get a shower." She said as she said as she sat down her heavy yellow backpack and started to walk out of the room. However, once again, Inuyasha followed her.  
  
"Where are you going?" she asked as she turned around to face him.  
  
"To get a shower."  
  
She laughed. "Do you even know what that is?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"A shower is like a bath, only you're standing up."  
  
Now this really sounded interesting to Inuyasha. "So?"  
  
Kagome just shook her head. "Fine." She said as she entered the bathroom and started the hot water. "You can get one first."  
  
"Or we could get one at the same time." He added causing her to blush.  
  
'Well, I am going to be his mate, so..a shower is no big deal, right?' She slipped off her slippers and socks, and started to undo her shirt. The whole time, Inuyasha just watched her. "Are you going to watch, or get undressed?"  
  
He smirked as he slipped off his haori, and undershirt. Before he started slipping off his pants, he snuck a glimpse of Kagome, who was slipping off her skirt, but started paying attention to himself, and trying to keep his arousal under control-'Atleast for now.'  
  
Once Kagome and Inuyasha stepped into the shower, the hot water poured over them both, and Kagome picked up the shampoo, putting some in Inuyasha's hands and then in her own. When she sat the bottle down she noticed Inuyasha was just staring at the goop in his hand. "Lather up your hair with it." She said as she started to giggle and do her own.  
  
The smell was greatly enticing Inuyasha, mixed in with the smell of Kagome's arousal, he could feel himself hardening at the smallest changes in her scent and atmosphere.  
  
After their hair was clean and rinsed, Kagome picked up the soap and grabbed a wash towel off the rack, lathered it up with soap for Inuyasha, and one for herself. She then handed one to him and she started washing herself, that is, until Inuyasha started doing it for her.   
  
He rubbed her back gently with the cotton cloth, surprising her. She looked back at his smiling visage. 'He's being so sweet..' she thought, 'And he's not rushing me into anything major as of now...' She turned around and locked eyes with him, getting lost in his golden pools of sunshine.  
  
She then started washing his toned chest, taking in every muscle, every line she could. She could feel herself growing more and more aroused by the second.  
  
Inuyasha could smell her intoxicating scent. He knew he couldn't take much more, and she nearly pushed him over the edge when she reached his brick- hard member. She stroked it gently with the cotton cloth, gaining a moan from it's owner. She smiled at his reaction.  
  
'Does she know what she's doing to me?!' his mind screamed. He could feel himself quickly slipping away, from the world of sanity, into a world of desire and bliss. He grabbed her shoulders firmly, causing her to look up at him wide-eyed.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked. 'Has he changed his mind about wanting me as his mate?' She could feel her heart wrench at the thought. 'No, It can't be that..atleast I hope not.'  
  
"You're pushing me over the edge.." he managed to say as he nearly crushed her against his firm chest. The heat radiating between them only pushing him more.  
  
Kagome broke away to cut off the water. "It'll only take a second for us to dr-"Inuyasha scooped her up in his arms and busted out the door.  
  
~*~*Downstairs*~*~  
  
Mrs. Higurashi walked in from her errands and placed the groceries on the counter. "Souta, could you be a dear and help Jii-chan put away these groceries? I need to ask if Kagome and Inuyasha want oden for dinner."  
  
"Sure mom."  
  
Mrs. Higurashi walked quickly up the steps but stopped when the door opened. "Kagom- OH my..."  
  
There, standing before her, was a soaking weat, undressed hanyou, and her daughter.  
  
Inuyasha didn't even bother to put her down "Hi mom. Bye mom!" Kagome called as a light blush ran across her cheeks and Inuyasha ran towards her room. "By the way, Inuyasha sked me to be his mate!" she managed to rush out before the door was quickly closed behind them.  
  
Souta walked up to the steps, noticing his mother was standing still. "Uh, mom?" he asked. No response. "Mom?!" he turned to see what she was looking at. 'What's the big deal? It's just a trail of water...'  
  
~*~*~*Kagome's Room*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha gently laid Kagome on the bed as he placed gentle kisses on her cheek, then down to her neck, and to her lips, kissing her with the most passion he had ever felt. He licked her lips for entry which she greatfully complied to, this time exploring her more than he ever had- tasting every inch he could, filling his senses with the sweet smells of lavender and roses.  
  
They broke their kiss, each gasping for air. Inuyasha then trailed kisses down her neck and to her breasts. He gently messaged one with his hand, and took the other one into his mouth, nipping it lightly and surrounding the bulging tip with his tongue.  
  
She moaned loudly, causing him to work faster. He then switched and started caring for the semi-neglected one. However, Kagome was more ready than he expected. She pulled him so she could see him face-to-face, and kissed him. "You do realize you're torturing me, don't you?"  
  
A goofy grin spread across his already sweaty face as he kissed her one last time, before her innocence would be taken away. He then slowly positioned himself over her entrance, and slowly went into the depths of her womanhood. He slowly entered her, waiting for her to adjust to his size, and began pushing deeper until he hit the wall showing her innocence. He looked at her with a concerned gaze, and she nodded in response. He pulled out and thrust back in, breaking the barrier.  
  
Kagome's face was now drenched with sweat and her nails dug into Inuyasha's flesh as she cried out in pain.  
  
He stopped and kissed her gently, waiting for the pain to ease away, and she gave him a small smile in a sign for him to continue.  
  
He then thrust in and out slowly a few times, then gradually at a faster pace. She moaned loudly. "Inu-..Inuyasha, Faster!"  
  
He smirked at his lover benath him as he thrusted quicker, pushing them each to their climax at a rapid pace. He moaned as he felt her walls clutch him firmly as if her body wanted to stay that way-in sheer bliss.  
  
"INUYASHA!" she cried into his sweat-drenched hair as she could feel the bliss over taking her. She grabbed his shoulders firmly as she entered a paradise which only lover's could reach.  
  
Hearing her cry his name sent him over the limit. With one final thrust, he released his seed into her body. With a loud moan he collapsed as he entered the same paradise.  
  
~*~*~*Downstairs*~*~*~  
  
"What was that?" Souta asked as he heard something that sounded like someone was in pain.  
  
"Nothing...-to worry about... More than likely just the neighbour's dogs fighting again. She smiled as she set the plates. "Why don't you go watch some TV until I call you in here for dinner?"  
  
"Okay!"  
  
She sighed audibly and shook her head. 'That child of mine asks too many questions lately...'  
  
~*~*~*Kagome's Room*~*~*~  
  
Once they came back from their paradise, Inuyasha rolled off Kagome and to the side, wrapping his arms around his lover so they faced each other.  
  
"Um..Kagome, "  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"There's one more thing... "he said, somewhat hesitant.  
  
"The fact that you have to mark me, ne?"  
  
He nodded."  
  
"Inuyasha, I want to be your lover, your mate." She said as she gazed at him with the sincerest of eyes.  
  
"It may hurt..."  
  
"I don't care. If it's what has to be done." She said and kissed his lips."  
  
He gently pulled away from the kiss. Then finding the perfect spot, he bit her on the right side, just above her breast. She whimpered in pain when she felt his teeth penetrate her skin, then it was if it all washed away with a feeling of love and bliss. She could then feel herself being pulled back into Inuyasha's embrace.  
  
Inuyasha smiled down at Kagome's body, which was glistening with sweat. "I love you, Kagome."  
  
"I love you too, Inuyasha." She smiled as she kissed his sweat-stained cheek.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End of Chapter IV: Night of the New Moon Part 1  
  
Next chapter: Chapter V: Night of the New Moon Part 2 (preview already given..mwahahahahaha.)  
  
Okay people, as far as editing was concerned, I had to re-write a whole lot of this one... and there wasn't anything major as far as lemon-content originally.  
  
Anyways, be nice-it's my first time writing like this.  
  
To all those who read these A/Ns: This story is around 2000 words in length, making up for the time I missed and for the time I'm going to miss. I am basically not supposed to get up for a while because of my leg. If I sit in a chair too long, it will swell and cause me to run a high fever...but don't worry, it's not like this all the time.  
  
Anyways, once again, thanks to those who reviewed.! 


	4. Night of the New Moon Part 2

I'd Give It All Away  
  
Chapter V: Night of the New Moon Part 2  
  
by Karen Burikko  
  
Warning: This story is rated 'R' for a reason. No one under the age of 17 should read this...although I know this is doing no good so I'll just shut up...  
  
Disclaimer: See first Chapter.  
  
Authoress' Note: Wow...eleven reviews. I think I broke a record, or is it my wrist? Anyways..thanks for those who take the time out to review... believe it or not, it encourages me... but I don't strive off of reviews as most people, they just help from time to time when I think my writing's lousy.  
  
Just a minor note: Not all characters are in this story... Shippo, I think, is only in a chapter or two...Kikyo will more than likely not appear... I don't have anything against Inu/Kikyo fans, nor Kikyo in general, but I think she's better paired with Sesshomaru or Koga.. You get the idea.  
  
Okay, on with the story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Later on that day, after dinner had been made, eaten, and the table had been cleared, Inuyasha and Kagome finally emerged from upstairs. Kagome walked in front of Inuyasha, her hand in his.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Souta exclaimed. Inuyasha grinned at the young boy. "Want to play a video game?"  
  
"Souta, let us get something to eat first," Kagome said as Inuyasha followed her into the kitchen.  
  
"Oh, okay...but what were you two doing up there?" Souta asked causing both of them to freeze.  
  
"Um...We were watching movies."  
  
"Oh." Souta said as he sat down by Inuyasha while Kagome pulled out two bowls and spooned the leftover oden into them.  
  
"What kind of soda do you want?" Kagome asked turning to Inuyasha and handed him the bowl.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"What flavor of soda? We have original ramune, melon, peach, kiwi, strawberry...ah, and some Coke."  
  
"Uh..Melon I guess." he said as he attacked the oden mercilessly. He needed to keep up his strength with his new activity.  
  
Kagome sat down and placed the sodas on the table and began to eat quietly. The total opposite of her apparantly starving hanyou mate.  
  
"Souta, it's time to do your homework." Mrs. Higurashi told him as she entered the room.  
  
Souta glanced at his mother with a tint of hope, but he sighed. "Okay."  
  
Once he was out of hearing range, Mrs. Higurashi sat down and looked at Kagome. "What happened today?"  
  
Kagome lowered her chopsticks. "Hmm?"  
  
"In the bathroom.."  
  
Kagome blushed. "Ah..m long story."  
  
"I have time."  
  
"To sum it up, mother, Inuyasha and I are now mates...."  
  
"Well, I'm happy for you."  
  
Kagome grew wide eyed. She'd expected many reactions, but not that. "Nnani?"  
  
"Kagome, you're old enough now... I have nothing against it as long as you finish school, and you have a marrage here so I can invite our friends and family."  
  
Inuyasha choked.  
  
"Uh, mom..."  
  
"Mrs. Higurashi laughed at the expression on her son-in-law's face. "Don't worry, we can have it on the night of the new moon... Hey, that reminds me, isn't there one tonight?"  
  
"I think so.." Inuyasha spoke up with a little agitation in his voice. He hated it when he changed human..He felt so weak.  
  
"Back to the wedding.." Kagome spoke up, knowing that the new moon wasn't something he enjoyed talking about.  
  
"Oh, yes! We can have it a month from now. I need to start making some calls." she said as she quickly got up and raced to find the cordless phone.  
  
Kagome sighed and cleared the soda bottles and bowls. She then gazed out the window at the setting sun and she felt two strong arms surround her waist. "So much will be differnet now.." she thought aloud.  
  
"Yes, because it'll be so much better." Inuyasha said as he nuzzled the back of her neck.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"Mmhmm?"  
  
"Where will we live? What about school? I have exams soon and-"  
  
He turned her around so she could see his quickly changing form and kissed her gently to silence her worries. "Leave that for later days, Kagome, and let us concentrate on the present."  
  
She sighed. He was right.  
  
"I love you." he whispered, sending a chill down her spine.  
  
"I love you too." She gave him a chaste kiss and walked hand in hand back to her bedroom.  
  
Once upstairs, she decided that the idea of watching movies sounded like a good one, and picked up the remote as Inuyasha pulled her nearly into his lap as they began to spend a quiet, romantic evening of peace.  
  
~*~*Downstairs*~*~  
  
Mrs. Higurashi smiled as she dialed her sister's number. "Hello Taka, could I speak to your mother?" she tapped her ink pen on the table as she waited. "Hello sister! I have great news! .....No, No... Kagome's getting married! Yes, it's wonderful! Oh, yes he is handsome... Yes... One month from now...Yes......Okay, I'll call you Thursday with more information. Bye!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Eh...shorter than usual, but it's as much as I can get in before I go to work. Anyways, no lemon this chapter or the next two to three ... Sorry.  
  
Please review! 


	5. More Beautiful than Words can Describe

I'd Give it All Away  
  
Chapter VI: More Beautiful than Words can describe  
  
By Karen Burikko  
  
Warning: Whether it matters or not, I still have to say it... This story is rated R and should not be read by anyone under the age of seventeen... keh....  
  
Disclaimer: See first chapter  
  
Authoress' Note: Yeah yeah yeah... back again. Happy now? Sorry.. Eh... To those who reviewed the story, thank you. I appreciate it and it feels good to get comments. I honestly didn't think I'd have as many reviews as I do.  
  
There's more than likely going to be a new story out after this one called 'Snow Angel'. I am looking forward to writing that one because there's a lot more fluff in it.  
  
Chapter VI: Celebrating the Future  
  
Kagome sighed as the sun rose just above the clouds. She turned to her sleeping lover and watched him change from his human form into his hanyou. His raven black tresses became that of silver. His ears rose and transformed into fluffy white inu ears. His nails became sharp as a blade, and his canines grew into fangs. She smiled. Either way, she loved him.  
  
He felt her gaze upon him as he changed and he pulled her closer, seeking her warmth. He could feel the love she held radiating from her, and a subconscious love for that which grew within her. He smiled as he opened her eyes only to gaze at her chocolate orbs. "Sleep well?" she asked.  
  
"How could I not?" he replied. He then kissed her on the lips and pulled her closer into his arms. She giggled and tried to pull away, only to gain a growl from him.  
  
"I need to shower."  
  
"No you don't. You smell fine."  
  
She sighed. "Onegai?"  
  
"Feh. Fine." He said as he slowly loosened his grip.  
  
She kissed his lips tenderly and got up. "I'll be back in a few minutes." She said as she grabbed a changing of clothes and headed towards the bathroom.  
  
~~~~~~~~~* Later *~~~~~~~~  
  
The scent of breakfast greeted them, as did the sound of humming. They entered the kitchen and sat at the table. Mrs. Higurashi turned to them and smiled. "Good morning you two." She said and she turned her attention back to the sausage.  
  
Kagome stifled a yawn. "Good morning."  
  
"Kagome, after breakfast we need to take you shopping for a wedding dress." Her mother said as she placed the plates on the table.  
  
"Uh, mom, could I go to Toshi's?" Sota spoke up. He didn't want to be in the way of his mother's shopping rampage.  
  
"Sure Sota, but you should call after you eat breakfast to see if it's okay with his mother."  
  
"Hai."  
  
With that, breakfast went on with normal chatter and their meal was eaten.  
  
Afterwards Mrs. Higurashi dropped Sota off and headed towards the strip mall.  
  
~*~*At the Mall*~*~  
  
Mrs. Higurashi parked the car and they all got out and walked towards the mall.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi smiled. "First, we need to go to the Paper store." She said as she pulled out her checklists.  
  
"Goodness mama! How many things are on that list?!" Kagome exclaimed.  
  
"Not that many...I'd say just over three hundred... Just the necessities."  
  
Kagome went wide-eyed. "That's the necessities?"  
  
"Don't dawdle...we need to get these things taken care of."  
  
Kagome shook her head and sighed. Then she felt a re-assuring hand wrap around hers. She turned to see Inuyasha smiling at her. She couldn't help but to smile back. "Come on, let's go." She said as she followed her crazed mother into the first store.  
  
When they entered the store the sales clerk greeted them. "May I help you with anything?" he asked.  
  
"Kagome dear, over here!" her mother called.  
  
The sales clerk walked away quickly and Kagome felt like she was three inches tall as she walked over to her mom.  
  
"Look at these!" her mother exclaimed. "They'd be adorable for the center pieces of the table."  
  
Kagome looked at what her mother held- a pedestal-style candleholder, which held a silver-white candle, and was surrounded by imitation rose petals. "It's pretty." She said.  
  
"We'll get four-two for each main table." Mrs. Higurashi said as she quickly plucked the candles up. She then turned her attention towards where the decorations such as lanterns and streamers were and picked out those. With that, she paid for them and left.  
  
~*~Hours later~*~  
  
It had pretty much been the same all day-shop, squeal, shop, squeal, shop, ...well, you get the idea.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha both were now quite tired. They had achieved about ¾ the list so far. Kagome sighed as she and Inuyasha sat down to the small café table and waited for Mrs. Higurashi to come back from only goodness knows where.  
  
"You hungry?" she asked Inuyasha, who in turn nodded. "I'll get something to tie us over until we get home." She said as she got up and stepped inside.  
  
A few moments later she came out with two large cups filled with a creamy red liquid. By the smell, Inuyasha knew it had a lot of strawberries in it. She handed him one and he took a sip. His eyes grew wide and he chugged the whole thing.  
  
Kagome laughed as he stopped at the last few swallows and wrinkled his forehead. "What's wrong?" she asked.  
  
"My head hurts.' He replied, still not letting go of the cup.  
  
"It's called a brain freeze...It's from drinking cold things too fast." She replied with another giggle. He glared at her, and then smirked, snatched her smoothie out of her hand, and took another big gulp."]  
  
"H-hey!" she laughed as she tried to take her drink back, but he only pulled away, taking another large chug.  
  
"That's mine." She playfully growled as she advanced more.  
  
"So?" Inuyasha replied teasingly.  
  
Kagome went to snatch the drink away but she accidentally bumped into the chair, knocking it over and taking her and Inuyasha with it.  
  
People were now staring at the two lying on the ground, covered in the sticky red goo and who were laughing.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi walked up and went wide-eyed. "What happened?" she asked as she bent down.  
  
Kagome grinned at her mother. "He took my smoothie."  
  
She shook her head. "Well, you better go get cleaned up." She said. "The goo will dry and you'll still be stickier."  
  
Kagome rolled off of Inuyasha and got up then helped him up. The two then walked towards the bathroom  
  
Kagome sighed and looked at herself in the mirror and down at the sink. "Well, I'd rather be wet than sticky." She said aloud.  
  
Inuyasha leaned in and licked some of the smoothie off her cheek. "I don't know...you taste good."  
  
She blushed slightly and smiled. "I still don't want to be sticky...." She said as she wet a paper towel and began to wipe the drink off her face and arms. She then attempted to rid her clothes of most of the goop.  
  
She turned to Inuyasha. "You need to get cleaned up." She said.  
  
He took a few steps back and began to shake the liquid from his body, and onto the surroundings, including a highly protesting Kagome.  
  
"Great...Now I have to clean up again..." she laughed as she wet another paper towel.  
  
~*~*Minutes later*~*~  
  
The three walked into one of the most highly recommended bridal shops in all of Japan. Kagome looked around in awe. It was one of the fanciest places she had ever seen!  
  
White lace curtains blocked the harsh sunlight from fading the color on some of the fabrics. A table with a tall statue of a beautiful bride was centered in the parlor of the store.  
  
A woman greeted them with a smile on her visage. "How may I help you?"  
  
"Well, my daughter is getting married and...."  
  
"Oh? Congratulations!" the woman hugged Kagome tightly, knocking the breath out of her. "So who's the lucky fellow?"  
  
"That would be me." Inuyasha spoke up from beside Kagome.  
  
The woman turned her gaze and let go of Kagome and eyed Inuyasha up and down. 'Well alright then..Let's find you a dress." She said rather quickly as she motioned for Kagome to follow her.  
  
Inuyasha grasped Kagome's hand, and she turned around sending him a questioning gaze before he gently captured her lips. "Don't take too long." He whispered before she smiled and walked away.  
  
~*~*Minutes later*~*~  
  
Kagome stepped out in her third dress. This one happened to be her favorite. Mrs. Higurashi took one glance at the dress and nodded. "I think we found the perfect one." She said.  
  
"I want to see what Inuyasha thinks." Kagome said and walked out a little further.  
  
A few seconds later, she caught Inuyasha's attention. His eyes widened and jaw lowered. She looked beautiful.  
  
The dress was a traditional wedding kimono in a pearl-white color. The dress had prints of a phoenix and sakura blossoms in a baby pink tint and went to her ankles. The sleeves were long and flowing with the same print on them, only with solid pink-tinted trim, and the obi was a matching pink.  
  
His opened his mouth and tried to make a sound, but none could come out. Not to mention he didn't realize his breath was caught in his throat when he looked at her.  
  
"Inu..yasha?" Kagome asked, not exactly sure what he was thinking.  
  
"You...look...so...damn beautiful.." he slowly stuttered.  
  
She giggled and walked up to him, and kissed his cheek. "And you look so kawaii."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
End Chapter VI: More Beautiful than Words Can Describe.  
  
Next time: Chapter VII: Something Special  
  
Preview:  
  
"Come on monk! Don't make me go on without you!" Inuyasha yelled down towards where Miroku was.  
  
Miroku gasped as he tried to climb a little more. "Inu...Yasha? What's the....big...deal any..ways?"  
  
"I want need to get Kagome something." He said in a more calm tone as he pulled the monk up the rest of the cliff.  
  
"Like what? What can you find up here? A pretty rock perhaps?" Miroku asked rolling his eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
~*Yawns*~  
  
I'm tired now...I've been working on editing this chapter for the past four hours....*sighs*  
  
Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it..  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Lavender Valentine: Chapter III: Heh...yeah, right...It's kind of like...how he and Shippo are. ^^  
  
mikkey hodge: Chapter III * Falls over * eh..plenty of lemon, huh? ~*sighs and goes to re-edit more*~ Well, of course there will be one on the honeymoon, but that's all I had intentionally planned....  
  
Sango11: Chapter IV: Thanks. Your compliment made me feel better. Lol. I have no clue about writing lemons and I just did the best I could...  
  
AriesNoShion: Chapter V: Sorry, but I kinda juggle this with work, health, my doujinshi (Fan comic), trying to get work published, and concentrating on SAT's...*major sigh* Plus that my leg screwed up last week..I couldn't get online much...but I'll update as often as I can..  
  
Candace (animalloverzone@yahoo.com): Chapter V: Thanks ^^ But I have written some rather crappy stuff...  
  
Gabsterz13 : Chapter V: I don't care about quantity, but quality... I write because I love to write, not because I want loads of people to review... but I do enjoy getting them, whether it's one or one thousand..I don't care.  
  
Nicci (domralv1990@yahoo.com):Chapter V: Hmm...Mine's in August too... Anyways, I know the warning is a waste of time but kinda like the disclaimer, it's better to put it there.  
  
~*Stretches and yawns*~  
  
One more little announcement. To make sure I get this story done, and still have time for my other account and stories, I'm going to be updating this weekly until it's done.  
  
Every Wednesday from now on, until it's complete, I'll be posting a new chapter. Starting next Wednesday that is.  
  
Have a nice week! 


End file.
